moviesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Taxcy Marsopas1/Adivina cómo estuvieron los Globos de Oro este 2018
Otra vez mas se han encendido los reflectores y las luces; celebridades, paparazzis y una competencia bastante reñida serán quienes pasen por la alfombra roja para este gran evento tan conmemorable que tendrá lugar en el hotel Beverly Hilton de Beverly Hills, California: la 75.a edición de los Premios Globo de Oro. Esta ocasión, el guionista, actor y productor Seth Meyers, empezó su discurso con bromas variadas sobre los actores, películas y series nominadas. "'Stranger Things' me recordó mucho a mi infancia. No el elemento sci-fi, sino porque un tipo de Radioshack salía con mi mamá", dijo. Comenzamos con el Premio Cecil B. DeMille ganado por Oprah Winfrey, quien con su discurso en la ceremonio logró poner en pie a todo el auditorio y fue el más destacado de la noche en apoyo al movimiento #MeToo. Ella también mencionó que ver a Sidney Poitier ganar el Oscar fue una de las situaciones que más la motivaron en su niñez. El filme favorito para esta noche fue "La forma del agua" del mexicano Guillermo del Toro que obtuvo siete nominaciones en categorías como Mejor película, Mejor director, Mejor actriz, Mejor actor de reparto, Mejor banda sonora, Mejor actriz de reparto y Mejor guión. Por su parte, el servicio de TV Netflix solo consiguió una estatuilla en los Globos de Oro 2018, esto gracias a la victoria de Aziz Ansari en la categoría de Mejor actor de serie cómica o musical por "Master of None". Mientras tanto Laura Dern se llevó su primer Globo de Oro por "Big Little Lies". no obstante, ella no es ajena al premio, pues ganó la estatuilla de Miss Golden Globe cuando solo era una adolescente en 1982. Igualmente, recordamos que "Coco" ha sido recibida con aclamación en todo el mundo, la cinta no se llevó el premio a Mejor canción por "Remember me". Perdió contra "This Is Me" de "The Greatest Showman". Y ahora es momento de mencionar a todos los candidatos y ganadores que participaron en esta galardón tan especial. Esperemos que los favoritos de la audiencia hallen sido los que salieron victoriosos en esta ocasión. En la industria del cine Mejor actor de reparto: *Willem Dafoe, "The Florida Project" *Armie Hammer, "Llámame por tu nombre " *Richard Jenkins, "La Forma del Agua" *Christopher Plummer, "All the Money in the World" *'Sam Rockwell, ''"Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri" (Ganador)' '''Mejor banda sonora:' *''"Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri"'' *''"La Forma del Agua"'' (Ganador) *''"El Hilo Invisible"'' *''"The Post"'' *''"Dunkirk"'' Mejor canción original: *''"Ferdinand"'' – ‘Home’ *''"Mudbound"'' – ‘Mighty River’ *''"Coco"'' – ‘Remember Me’ *''"The Star"'' – ‘The Star’ *''"The Greatest Showman"'' – ‘This Is Me’ (Ganadora) Mejor actor musical o de comedia: *Steve Carell, "Battle of the Sexes" *Ansel Elgort, "Baby Driver" *'James Franco, ''"The Disaster Artist" ''(Ganadora)' *Hugh Jackman, "The Greatest Showman" *Daniel Kaluuya, "Get Out" Mejor película animada: *''"El Bebé Jefazo/Un Jefe en Pañales"'' *''"The Breadwinner"'' *''"Ferdinand"'' *''"Coco"'' (Ganadora) *''"Loving Vincent"'' Mejor actriz de reparto: *Mary J. Blige, "Mudbound" *Hong Chau, "Downsizing" *'Allison Janney, ''"I, Tonya" (Ganadora)' *Laurie Metcalf, ''"Lady Bird" *Octavia Spencer, "La Forma del Agua" Mejor guión: *''"La Forma del Agua"'' *''"Lady Bird"'' *''"The Post"'' *''"Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri"'' (Ganador) *''"Molly's Game"'' Mejor película extranjera: *''"A Fantastic Woman"'' *''"First They Killed My Father"'' *''"In the Fade"'' (Ganadora) *''"Loveless"'' *''"The Square"'' Mejor director: *'Guillermo del Toro, ''"La Forma del Agua" (Ganador)' *Martin McDonagh, ''"Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri" *Christopher Nolan, "Dunkirk" *Ridley Scott, "All The Money in the World" *Steven Spielberg, "The Post" Mejor actriz musical o comedia: *Judi Dench, "Victoria & Abdul" *Margot Robbie, "I, Tonya" *'Saoirse Ronan, ''"Lady Bird" (Ganadora)' *Emma Stone, ''"Battle of the Sexes" *Helen Mirren, "The Leisure Seeker" Mejor película - musical o comedia: *''"The Disaster Artist"'' *''"Get Out"'' *''"The Greatest Showman"'' *''"I, Tonya"'' *''"Lady Bird"'' (Ganadora) Mejor actriz dramática: *Jessica Chastain, "Molly’s Game" *Sally Hawkins, "La Forma del Agua" *'Frances McDormand, ''"Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri" (Ganadora)' *Meryl Streep, ''"The Post" *Michelle Williams, "All the Money in the World" Mejor actor dramático: *Timothée Chalamet, "Llámame por tu nombre" *Daniel Day-Lewis, "Phantom Thread" *Tom Hanks, "The Post" *'Gary Oldman, ''"Darkest Hour" (Ganadora)' *Denzel Washington, ''"Roman J. Israel, Esq." Mejor película - drama: *''"Llámame por tu nombre"'' *''"Dunkirk"'' *''"The Post"'' *''"La Forma del Agua"'' *''"Three Billboards Outside Ebbing, Missouri"'' (Ganadora) En la industria de la televisión Mejor actriz de TV - Serie limitada: *Jessica Biel – "The Sinner" *'Nicole Kidman – ''"Big Little Lies" (Ganadora)' *Jessica Lange – ''"Feud: Bette and Joan" *Susan Sarandon – "Feud: Bette and Joan" *Reese Witherspoon – "Big Little Lies" Mejor actriz de TV - Comedia o musical: *Pamela Adlon – "Better Things" *Alison Brie – "Glow" *Issa Rae – "Insecure" *'Rachel Brosnahan – ''"The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel" (Ganadora)' *Frankie Shaw – ''"SMILF" Mejor actriz de TV - Drama: *Caitriona Balfe, "Outlander" *Claire Foy, "The Crown" *Maggie Gyllenhaal, "The Deuce" *Katherine Langford, "13 Reasons Why" *'Elisabeth Moss, ''"The Handmaid’s Tale" (Ganadora)' '''Mejor actor de TV - Drama:' *'Sterling K. Brown, ''"This is Us" (Ganador)' *Freddie Highmore, ''"The Good Doctor" *Bob Odenkirk, "Better Call Saul" *Liev Schreiber, "Ray Donovan" *Jason Bateman, "Ozark" Mejor serie de TV - Drama: *''"The Crown"'' *''"Game of Thrones"'' *''"The Handmaid’s Tale''" (ganadora) *''"Stranger Things"'' *''"This is Us"'' Mejor actor de reparto - TV: *Alfred Molina – "Feud: Bette and Joan" *'Alexander Skarsgard – ''"Big Little Lies" (Ganador)' *David Thewlis – ''"Fargo" *David Harbour – "Stranger Things" *Christian Slater – "Mr. Robot" Mejor actriz de reparto - TV: *'Laura Dern – ''"Big Little Lies" (Ganadora)' *Ann Dowd – ''"The Handmaid’s Tale" *Chrissy Metz – "This is Us" *Michelle Pfeiffer – "The Wizard of Lies" *Shailene Woodley – "Big Little Lies" Mejor actor de TV - serie limitada: *Robert De Niro – "The Wizard of Lies" *Jude Law – "The Young Pope" *Kyle MacLachlan – "Twin Peaks" *'Ewan McGregor – ''"Fargo" (Ganador)' *Geoffrey Rush – ''"Genius" Mejor serie de TV - comedia: *''"Black-ish"'' *''"The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel"'' (Ganador) *''"Master of None"'' *''"SMILF"'' *''"Will & Grace"'' Mejor actor de TV - comedia o musical: *Anthony Anderson – "Black-ish" *'Aziz Ansari – ''"Master of None" (Ganador)' *Kevin Bacon – ''"I Love Dick" *William H. Macy – "Shameless" *Eric McCormack – "Will & Grace" Mejor serie limitada o película para televisión: *''"Big Little Lies"'' (Ganadora) *''"Fargo"'' *''"Feud: Bette and Joan"'' *''"The Sinner"'' *''"Top of the Lake: China Girl"'' Un galardón muy peleado y con posibilidades de ganar para muchos, sinceramente, esta ha sido una de las mejores entregas que los Globos de Oro puede ofrecer a una audiencia tan seguidora y conocedora de la industria del entretenimiento cinematográfico y de televisión. Categoría:Entradas